Gallagher High
by tylerrsaddict
Summary: Cammie Morgan and her brother, Grant have just moved into a new neighborhood. What awaits Cammie? A mysterious, cute green-eyed boy, perhaps? #Zammie I swear
1. PLEASE READ (not part of the fanfic)

Hey guys! It's me, aquaheart71

I changed profiles, because problems with the email and all but, hey, I'm back on! And I'm totally ready to write this fanfic, can't wait tbh xD Hope you guys like it anyways.. be prepared for #Zammie because that's all I ship (for Cam ;))

Please, be sure to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, if I get feedback, I'll know where I'm weak at, and what you guys love! Please, it'll motivate me so much 3

Anyways, enjoy! 3


	2. Welcome, Welcome

"Well, here we are!" my mother cheered, trying to lighten our moods, as we pulled into the driveway of our new house.

She knew that we never wanted to move. She knew that I didn't want to leave behind my best friends since childhood, Liz and Sophie. I cried my eyes out when I found out when we were moving, but did that make her feel sympathetic? Did that make her cancel the move? No…not at all. But, I know I really can't blame Mom. Ever since Dad, it's been hard on her to handle four kids on her own…even though Grant and I aren't kids, and Lance and Jason are more of adults, well teenagers to be more precise. When Mom got a job offered in Roseville, Virginia that paid her _way_ more than the one in New York, she accepted it with no hesitation. Like I mean _, a lot_ a lot of money. Mom also goes on business trips a lot but she said that she won't anymore because this job pays a lot. That made me happier about the move. Still, it pained me to move, so seeing the new house in front of us made the situation a whole lot more real. Even if the house was gigantic and really, really pretty.

"Great!" I said with feigned happiness, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Mom just shook her head and sighed.

"I'll be inside getting cleaned up. Lance and Jason already basically unpacked beforehand so, we won't have to. You guys can explore the neighborhood, just don't get lost!"

"Whatever", I said, rolling my eyes. I know, I sound like a rebellious teen right now, but it's not every day that I get carried away from the only place I ever called home. Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.

"Oh and be sure to get yourselves something to eat. I saw a pizza parlor on the way here, probably a block or two away. When, Lance and Jason come, go with them. I say you get yourselves pizza if you don't want baked chicken and mac and cheese, or at least I think that's what it is..." Mom said, as she entered the house. Did I mention that my mom is the _worst_ cook ever? She left the door a bit open so that we won't have to knock when we want to come in. Sigh, she would never do that in New York. It would be much too dangerous.

"Whatever", I repeated, even though she couldn't hear me.

"Come on, Cams. Cheer up! This is the biggest house on the block! And look! The backyard is huge. Besides, with that scrawling on your face just makes you look like a hot head", Grant said while putting his phone away, into his pocket.

Grant is my twin brother. If he ever heard me say that though, he would correct me and say, _older_ twin brother. He claims he's older than me by 2 minutes. In reality, it's like by 2 seconds! But I've given up arguing with him. He just says this so that he can go all big brotherly on me. I have two older brothers that go to college, Lance and Jason. Their pretty protective of me as well, but I mean, I'm their only sister so, I guess it gives them a right. The two of them are picking up groceries right now. Mom said we might not get enough time later on and we need the fridge packed.

"Oh yea? The only hot head around here will be yours if you don't shut up", I threatened, while pulling my hair into a rubber band.

"Oh yea? What do you think you're gonna do? Throw that rubber band at me, Lil' Sis? Oooo, I'm _so_ scared." Grant said mockingly, rolling his eyes. That was a bad move...a really bad move. I hate being called little…and being underestimated. I think Grant sensed that too, so immediately, he started apologizing.

"Uhhh…I meant, ummm, I love you, my dear sister and—", he was cut short when I quickly pushed him down. I caught him by surprise so, it gave me time to run away from him.

"You're _so_ gonna get it, Camster! You're gonna regret what you did!" Grant screamed at me. "And when I'm done with you, you will beg for mercy!" He pretty much scared me when he said that and I ran for my life. I looked back and I could see the playful glint in his eyes, thank god! However, when I looked back, I bumped into something really hard. _Ouch!_

"Whoa there! Slow down!" this guy around my age said, helping me up. He had piercing green eyes. _Wow._ He was next to a house just as good looking as ours. _It must be his. He must be our neighbor._ Oh well. No time for first impressions. I was being chased!

"Hide me!" I said crouching behind him.

He wore a confused expression and turned towards me.

"Stupid! Face forward or he'll get me" I hissed. With that the boy with green eyes turned around and saw my brother running playfully here. When Grant saw I wasn't there, he turned around, yelling my name.

"Cams?! Camster! CAMERON! COME OUT! Mom's gonna kill me if I lost you! Actually Jase and Lance will kill me first!" Grant said wearing a worried expression. Even when he's mad at me he can't stop worrying-either about me or getting beat up. "I won't get back at you for pushing me down! Please?"

"Promise?" I asked, getting up from behind the stranger…who, by the way, held a very confused, and amused, look on his face.

Grant turned and saw me. Immediately he looked relived. "Nope" With that he ran towards me and pushed me down, pinning me to the grass. I round kicked him in his stomach, but he held a grip on me. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was _way_ too strong. Well, no wonder he was on the football team.

"Now" Grant said holding an evil grin on his face. "Will you ever mess with me again?"

"Uhhh…"

"Admit it Cams. Admit that you're scared of me and won't ever pull a stunt like that ever again!"

"NOO! NEVER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I screamed with all my might.

"Well then the only thing I could do now is…." Grant says mischievously.

"Noo! Please…don't…tickle….me!" I said in between fits of laughter. I couldn't breathe.

"Umm, Grant?" I spoke.

"What?" Grant said grinning. Oh that boy just got lucky that Lance or Jason aren't here! If they were and saw that he tackled me is tickling me….Ohhh let's just say hell regret it…badly.

"You do realize our new neighbor is, like, right in front of us, watching and hearing everything we are doing?" I whispered when Grant paused to check something.

Grant's head whipped back and he automatically loosed his grip on me. I took that chance to slide out of his grip and stand up. Grant stood up as well.

"Oh. Sorry you had to see that man. You know how little sisters are" Grant said.

"Hey! I'm not little!" I cried. Not like they heard me. So, I smacked Grant at the back of his neck. He winced. Ha! Get that!

"No actually, I don't. I don't have any siblings." The green eyed boy said, smirking. I guess he was pretty amused at the drama we have caused. Eh, so would I be. "My name's Zach. Zach Goode.


	3. Cammie, watch out!

"Ah, well lucky you. Name's Grant, by the way." He said, rubbing the back of his neck where I smacked him. "And this is my little twin sister, Ca-"

"Cammie Morgan" I cut Grant off. "I think I can speak for myself" I glared at Grant for 3 seconds and then turned to Zach and shook his hand.

"You guys must be the new neighbors. It's nice to meet you. Wanna come inside?"

"Well, I-" I was cut short when I heard Lance heading towards us.

"Yo Cams! What are you doing over there?! For all you know that guy could be a-" Lance was cut short.

"…An ax-murderer? I don't think so." I told Lance.

Zach smirked. "Nice to know you think so high of me Cammie Morgan"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Lance? And where's Jace?"

Lance said "Well Mr. Jason Morgan is at the steering wheel right now and he's being a stupid-"

"What Jason wouldn't let you drive?" Grant asked.

"Yea. That stupid little je-"

"OKAY! We get it Jason is being a jerk. Get to the point." Grant said, getting impatient.

"We're gonna drive to a pizza place a few minutes away. They don't deliver so we have to go and eat there. I doubt y'all want to eat Mom's mac and cheese anyways so-"

"SHOTGUN!" I screamed before Lance could finish his sentence.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Even if you didn't yell shotgun, Lance and Jason would still let you ride shotgun if you whined enough" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Zach? You wanna come with us. You said you have no siblings so, it must get boring." Grant said. I scowled at Grant. If Zach came, I would probably have to mind my manners and that is _sooo_ not my thing.

"Oh no. It's fine. I already ate anyways." Zach said. _YES!_ "You guys should go to Pizza Tine's though. The pizza is better there than the usual pizza place."

"Okay man. Thanks." Lance said. "Cam-"

Lance was cut short by Jason's yelling voice. "I have waited for so long in the car! What are you having? A reunion or something?"

"Yea, we just found out Aunt Abby lives here too" Lance said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Cams, go get ready. We are leaving." Jason said swinging the car keys around.

"Aww. Cam takes a MILLION years getting ready!" Grant whined.

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes. "I'll be ready in 5." And with that I walked, err ran, into my new house.

Lance POV

Cammie just left. Awkward. Zach is still here.

"So..." I began. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a junior. You?" Zach said.

I laughed. "Way past. Jason here and I are in college. I'm in my third year, while he's in his second. Grant and Cams are the same as you though."

"Great, well I guess I'll see you guys around…" Zach said, as he was about to leave.

"Cammie? Cams? CAM!?" I heard Jason yelling frantically. I began to worry. Zach stopped dead in his tracks. And Grant had the same expression I had on. What had happened to Cammie?


	4. F U N !

I looked in Cammie's direction and saw that she was sitting on the doorsteps of our opened house, her foot was bleeding. I cringed. She was biting her lower lip. She only does that when it hurts really badly and she doesn't want the pain to show. We all ran toward Cam, even Zach. "What happened Cams?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said, quickly. "There was just a whole bunch of glass on the floor and I didn't look where I was going so I slipped and…yea, but I'm fine!" She started to sway. I guess it was because of the blood loss.

"Yea right! Oh Camster, come here" I said taking her in my arms. I pulled her pants slightly up and realized her legs had cuts too. And she was falling unconscious _. Bandages! That's what we need!_ "Jace, get bandages or something to wrap her with."

Jason looked at me with worried eyes. "Yea…Uhhh, we forgot to get those at the store. I'll go pick it up right now."

"Ugh! But the store is fifteen minutes away!" I yelled. "Jeez, we don't have anything and our sister is bleeding to death!"

I noticed Zach was gone. I wonder where. Oh well.

Grant looked really worried. "Let's bring her to the bedroom. I'll get towels and stuff to try to get the blood stop spilling."

"Good idea" I said. With that I carefully made my way through the glass, careful not to step on or slip on any. Jason was already sweeping the pieces away.

I carried Cams to her bed and wrapped towels around the blood. Grant brought water and with more towels we both cleaned off the blood.

"Hey, anybody in here?" I heard a voice say.

"Yeah! Come in." I said.

"Here, I hurried to the story and got these. The lady at the pharmacy said it might help" Zach said, worry etched in his features. He started opening a couple of pharmacy-certified cloths that we could wrap around her. He handed them to me and I started to take off the towels and put the wraps on.

"Thanks bro. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to Cammie." I said once we were finished.

"No problem. I kind of figured you guys couldn't live without her."

"Yea. That's a definite no."

Cammie started to stir. "Well, it looks like she's starting to wake up. I'll go downstairs and see if I can help Jason and Grant make something because I don't think Cam can go out for pizza with her leg like that." I nodded. I like this Zach guy.

Zach's POV

While Cammie and Lance were upstairs, the guys and I started setting up ingredients. We agreed on making pizza at home.

"You guys definitely care about Cammie" I said breaking the silence.

"Yup. It has always been that way ever since she was born. She's our only sister; we get pretty protective of her." Jason said.

"So she's spoiled?" I asked. She didn't seem spoiled at all but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Well, if you look at it one way. But I wouldn't call it spoiled." Jason said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Our father died when she was seven and since Cammie was really close to him, she took it the hardest. Cam was truly our father's princess. People say that kids are loved equally? Sure, my dad loved us all a lot but, Cammie? He loved her more than anything. And Mom is never _really_ around so, she doesn't get the love she needs from her parents. All she really has are us." Jason replied. I noticed that a flash of sympathy passed over his eyes when he mentioned that Cammie took her father's death the hardest.

"Oh I—"I started before being interrupted with Cammie walking down the stairs.

"HEY! You guys are trying to bake without me!? You guys are terrible at baking!" She yelled as she was trying to walk down the stairs. She looked very well cleaned up. She had on a loose t shirt that matched her bright hazel eyes and some jeans. Her bandages were well hidden, except for the ones on her feet so you couldn't tell anything was wrong. Nevertheless….she looked fresh, like nothing had ever gone wrong in her life.

"Yeah, suuure. _We're_ the ones who can't bake. It certainly isn't you because burning an entire apple pie does not qualify as being terrible at baking." Grant said sarcastically. But I could still tell that he felt relived Cammie was okay.

Cammie glared at Grant and muttered something under her breath along the lines of _such a douchebag_. "That was only because I didn't know the oven wasn't supposed to be 450 degrees! Jeez! It's not like the entire house burned down!"

"Oh right! Sorry. Only the kitchen burned down" Grant said rolling his eyes. He took one look at his sister and could tell she was struggling trying to come downstairs, wincing with each step. He raced towards her and so did I. I couldn't let her fall.

"I don't need your help!" Cammie said swatting us away.

"Yea. Suuure you don't Princess" I smirked at her.

"Let me go! I can come down myself!"

With that I just carried Cammie all the way down.

I heard Lance walk out of the room and into the kitchen. He took one look at Cammie and mumbled something along the lines of _'she'll never stay still, will she?'_

"Making pizza?" Cammie asked. She made a face.

"Why not?" Jason questioned.

"Uhhh, not to be rude but the last time you two made pizza…umm…let's just say we all had stomachaches for days" Cammie answered.

"Oh yeah" Grant said sheepishly. "Fine, what do you want to eat? I mean I'll eat anything"

"We know you will. Zach any ideas?" Cammie asked me.

"Uhhh….how about chocolate brownies. Everyone like brownies, right?" I suggested. They all nodded.

"Okay Cammie, you open all the bags with scissors, Zach mix, Grant help Cammie and Jason and I can find recipes." Lance said. It sounded good so, we all started. I noticed Cammie and Grant were pulling the bags in separate directions.

"No Grant! I don't want your help! Cammie yelled.

"Yea? I didn't ask if you wanted it! Give me the flour bag!" Grant shouted. As they were pulling the flour, the bag popped open and flour scattered all over the place and most of all directly on Cammie's face and hair.

"Opps" Grant said. Now if Cammie was a normal teenage girl, she would have started screeching on how it will take forever to get the flour out of her hair, just like Macey would. Or she would be like Bex and tackle Grant down. Or her reaction would have been similar to Liz's and she would have analyzed how the flour landed directly on her face and not his at all. But Cammie, well Cammie was different.

Cammie stared at Grant with her mouth wide open. Grant immediately started laughing at Cammie's appearance. Now, it was dead on hilarious and I would have started laughing as well but the look in Cammie's eyes stopped me. Her eyes were filled with the kind of evil Bex has before something terrible was going to happen. Cammie grabbed the half full bag of flour and dumped on Grant's head. It was her turn to laugh and I noticed Lance and Jason started laughing as well.

"IM GONNA GET YOU CAMSTER!" Grant screeched, but with a playful smile. He squirted chocolate at Cammie which she failed at dodging. At this point I was really amused and started laughing. Before I knew it, there was an egg splattered in my hair.

"Hey!" I exclaimed with a smirk to Cammie because frankly I was having fun. Before thinking twice, grabbed the closest thing to me, which a handful of chocolate chips and threw them at Cammie. She successfully ducked them and the chocolate chips ended up in Jason's face.

"Oh no you didn't Zachary!" Jason yelled. It's so on. He started throwing the closest thing at me and before we knew it, the kitchen was covered with ingredients. It was a mess.

About an hour later we were sitting around the table eating brownies, which were delicious. We all ate in peace. Scratch that. No, we didn't. Not at all.

"And then Grant started yelling "AH! Squirrel poop on my hair! AH!" Cammie imitated while laughing, waving her hands frantically around on the stool she was sitting on. We all laughed along with her. I didn't know if it was because the story was that funny or her laugh was contagious. _Her laugh._ Then, suddenly, I heard a 'bang!'

We all turned to see that Cammie was on the ground. She must have fallen when she was in the middle of her story and waving her arms around. Instead of helping her up, we all laughed. It was quite funny to see a pouting Cammie on the floor. Cammie laughed with us but suddenly winced. At her wince, Lance and I stopped laughing and helped pick her up. It must be because her leg was not fully recovered yet.

"Thanks guys" Cammie said giving us her small smile, trying to hide her pain.

"Cammie, stop trying to hide the pain! Finish eating and for once sit down! You can't ever let yourself be in pain, can you?!" Lance scolded his sister. Cammie just shrugged and continued eating.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Jason and I got to go. We have to see this job thing that's offering part time. By the way, Mom called. She said she left for a business trip so, she might not be back for a while. So, take care of yourselves, Grant, Zach…Cammie." His eyes stayed on Cammie more than necessary to prove his point.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea…okay bye! Love you guys!"

Jason and Lance left. I think it was my turn to leave as well, so I said my goodbyes and left as well.


	5. Let The Games Begin

The next morning the guys, Jonas and Nick, came over to my place. My parents weren't home, they usually weren't. We were acting like normal teenage guys, playing video games. _Ding Dong!_ "Get the door Nick" I said. I was too busy and focused on the game to get up.

"It's not my house Zach" Nick countered. I rolled my eyes but still got the door.

It was Macey, Bex and Liz. "Hello…what brings you to my fine hose today?" I mock being a gentleman, "Move it, Goode...if you know what's best for you" Ah, now that would be Macey for you. She is a bit….demanding. Before I could open my mouth to make a retort, a football came flying towards us. The girls ducked quickly but I ducked a bit too late. _OUCH! Whoever threw that, throws hard!_

"Oh my god! Oh, I am so sorry! Shoot!" A girl started running towards me. My vision was a bit blurry. I could make out Cammie's features.

"Who threw that?" I asked, still wincing. Cammie bit her lip.

"Now that would be yours truly Cameron Morgan" Grant appeared out of nowhere and said, "Does it hurt? Who am I kidding of course it hurts! It was Cammie!" I looked towards Cammie's direction and she had a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?" She lightly asked. I smirked. "Guess you care about me, Cammie."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "What a jerk. I'll take that as a yes. Though, you want an icepack? We have a few."

"Nahh I'm Goode" I said. Cammie rolled her eyes. She turned towards the girls. She said "Is he always like this?"

"Oh heaven's no!" Macey said dramatically with a hand on her heart. "The football really knocked his ego down a bit. Usually he's a lot worse!" Macey smirked. "By the way, I'm Macey. Over here are Bex and Liz" The girls all waved.

"I'm Cammie. This is Grant. We just moved in yesterday. Nice to meet you." Cammie said with a smile.

"We? Is it only you and Grant?" Macey questioned.

"No, no. My older brothers, Jason and Lance are with us and my mom. But she is always away and Lance and Jase aren't going to be around much with college and stuff." Cammie said. I could have sworn that she had a sad look in her eyes. But as quickly as it had appeared, it went away.

"Oh, well you can always hang out with us. It must get pretty annoying with only guys." Bex said.

Cammie smiled. "Tell me about it" Cammie said, winking. "But I don't mind playing. You wanna join us?"

I smirked. "A girl playing football? Yea, right. I think you girls should just run along and manicure your nails or something" I said, though I was pretty sure that as hard as the football hit me, Cammie could probably play. So could Bex. But I wanted to see what Cammie would say.

Cammie bit her lip, trying to contain her anger. "Well then, Zachary" She scoffed my name. "I don't suppose you want to get hit with another football so, I advise you to….ah, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yes. Shut the bloody hell up."

Bex grinned widely. "I like Cammie." Macey also grinned deviously and smirked. "Ditto" she said. Liz nodded. Cammie winked and they all cracked up. Girls. I will never get them. Grant gave me a confused expression and I shrugged.

"How about this, we make a deal. Me against you in football. Winners are better. It's that simple." Cammie challenged.

I smirked. "You don't stand a chance. I was the football state champion. I can totally brat you, princess. You're just a girl."

Cammie just rolled her eyes. "And pigs fly, Mr. Cocky Dipshit. You are so on."

Let the games begin.


	6. Mr Cocky Dipshit ')

**Author's note: Ahhh so many reviews! Thank you guys so much! I promise I won't disappoing (or at least try not too xD I'm still just posting what I wrote from, like, a year ago, maybe, so the grammar and context may be off or something.. sorry! But thanks for all the reviews! They're the only reason I continue posting! 33)**

Zach's POV

"Okay. Cammie and I'll be captains. Whoever wants to play, we'll choose on our team. Let me get the guys." I said.

I went inside and explained to the guys. They wanted to play so; I led them outside to meet Cammie and play.

"Guys, Cammie and Grant. Cammie and Grant, guys." I said. "Introductions over...Let's play.

Cammie smirked. "A little eager are we, Mr. Dipshit?"

I smirked right back. "Mr. Cocky Dipshit for you"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You guys are...?" She turned towards the guys.

"I'm Nick, the awesome" Nick said winking and bowed. Macey just rolled her eyes at him. "That is Jonas, Mr. Nerd." Jonas blushed and gave a quick handshake. "And let me re-introduce our friend, Zachy" Nick smirked. I narrowed my eyes. Remind myself to kill him later.

Cammie laughed at Nick's introductions. The sweet harmony of her laugh set me into a daze. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Awesome, Mr. Nerd and _Zachy_ " Cammie smirked evilly on my name.

"The pleasure is all ours, gorgeous" Nick winked and walked away. Cammie gave a short laugh. Her eyes light up and her smile was iridescent. _Cammie, oh Cammie._

"Let's get BLOODY STARTED!" Bex yelled. "Fine" I said. "Girls choose teams first"

"I don't need to" Cammie said. "I'm going to win anyways" Cammie smirked. "Just go" I said.

Cammie sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Cammie's eyes glanced over everyone for a second, taking in everything. "Bex" She smiled.

"YES!" Bex exclaimed. "Your arses are going bloody down hell!"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, where's Nick?" I asked. "I guess he went to the bathroom or something" Cammie said. "Now CHOOSE ALREADY!"

"Grant" I said, seeing that he looked the strongest. Grant half nodded me and came over.

"Macey" Cammie said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Macey walked over to Cammie and whispered something in her ears. Cammie's eyes perked up and she nodded her head smiling.

"Uh, Jonas" I said. Jonas might not be the best in football, but he's okay.

"Nah, man" Jonas said. I raised my eyebrows. "I think I'll sit this one out." "Yea me too" Liz said. "I got a lot of work to do"

"We'll go to your place and fix ourselves something to eat." Jonas said and walked inside my place with Liz.

"Alright then. When Nick comes, he is with me" I said. I saw Nick come out of my place and we started the game.

Grant POV

The game was tied, I think. I really didn't keep track, neither did anyone else really. We were having too much fun. But I think, the girls might be ahead. Can't let that happen. So, I called Zach and Nick to huddle up.

"What happened?" Zach questioned.

Nick smirked. "Your hot neighbor is winning, that's what" He said.

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about! That's just gross, man." I told him.

Zach rolled his eyes. "It's true." He said but before I could say anything else, he continued. "Yea, we are losing. I never lose. I'm thinking we can use strategy-" Zach was cut off by a tap on Zach's back. It was Bex.

"As much as we want to kick your arses, my mom called and she wants me home now. And Macey's coming with me."

"Oh" Zach said, smirking. "So, you quit and we win?

"To hell you win!" Macey said, irritated. "We just gotta go! Ugh, guys are so..."

"Hot?" Nick said winking. "Or awesome?"

"More like cocky and annoying" Cammie, coming out of nowhere, scoffed and turned to walk with the girls.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked Cammie.

"To Bex's" Cammie said. "Why? You wanna come brother dearest?"

I narrowed my eyes and Cammie walked away with Bex and Macey. Liz ran out of Zach's house and followed the girls.

"Girls" I said simply and Zach and Nick just nodded, looking at the girls which were slowly walking out of sight.

Cammie's POV

The next morning, I actually woke up pretty earlier from when I usually wake up on school days. Let's just say that I'm not a morning person-at all! Just ask Grant. After cleaning up and stuff, I went to the dining room. There was Grant.

"'Morning Grant!" I said cheerfully.

"Awake for once Cam? And you're not ally pissy? ALERT THE MEDIA...the world is coming to an end!" Grant smirked teasingly.

I just smiled. There was nothing that could ruin this day. Nothing at all.

I finished eating chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and grabbed my backpack. Grant and I made our way to the car.

"I'm driving!" I said with my eyes lit up. I grabbed the car keys out of Grant's hands and slid into the driver's seat.

"Cams, I'm not in the mood to die today!" Grant frowned. "Let me drive!"

I stuck my tongue out at Grant. "Pshh. I don't drive _that_ bad-okay so maybe I do. But that's beside the point!"

"Oh great!" Grant said mockingly. "Just give me a second to call Lance and tell him my last words so he can put it on my tombstone"

At the words 'tombstone', my heart stopped. Dad. Gone. I bit my lower lip. I was having a good day. I couldn't ruin it now.

Grant might have sensed my sadness because he quickly switched the topic. "So, you think we'll have the same classes?"

That made me roll my eyes. Out of all the topics he could have changed to, he talks about schedules. "I hope not. Seeing you at home is already so devastating. Now, at school. Ugh! Too much torture!"

Grant rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to be so dramatic"

It was my turn to smirk. Not a bad start to the day. Not bad at all.


	7. History Class Fun

Bex POV

Macey and I were sitting next to each other in first period, history with Dr. Steve. We always do. Liz would sit with us, but she was home sick today. Dr. Steve always gave us free time in the beginning of class so, Macey and I started talking.

"So, how did you like Cammie?" I asked Macey. I personally loved her. She had just the right amount of sarcasm, kindness and awesomeness. She never showed any pain, from what I know...and I liked that about her.

"She's cool" Macey said with her eyes wide open. "She is Macey-approved" Macey added with a wink. I gave her a look. "Finee. She's really good and seems like a good friend and blah, blah, blah."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Macey. Dr. Steve cleared his throat. He was about to begin the lesson. I sat up straighter and Macey rolled her eyes at me.

"Today we will-" Dr. Steve was cut off by the door opening.

"IM HERE! IM NOT LATE! IM NOT LATE!" A girl who I recognized as Cammie said quickly. In the corner of my eye, I saw Zach smirk. Typical Zach. Cammie blushed. "I mean, uh, this is History H right? Um, Dr. Steve?" she stuttered, utterly embarrassed.

Some guys started to whistle really loud, and whispered something along the lines of _she's mine_. I think Zach heard that too because his eyes narrowed. Hmm, I wonder why-note the sarcasm.

"Yes, my dear that's me. Excellent, we were going to group work and you'll fit right in. we were missing a student. And may I ask, what is your name, my dear?" Dr. Steve said.

"Cameron Morgan. But call me Cammie" Cammie said with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay Cammie. You can sit in the back with Zach. Zach raise your hand so Cammie knows who you are" Dr. Steve said.

Zach smirked. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she already knows sir. Everyone knows the Goode. I'm the hot guy over here, you can't miss me." Zach said and winked.

I guess that pissed off Cammie. "You're right Zach" Cammie said batting her eyelashes. I looked at Macey with surprise. Macey's eyes were also filled with shock. Had Cammie fell under the Goode Spell?

"I am?" Zach said, also shocked.

Cammie nodded. "I mean how could I miss your huge freakin' ego?!" Cammie smirked and planted herself right next to Zach, moving her chair a bit farther away from him. Cammie spotted us and waved. Mace and I waved back.

"Okay students. Now that everyone is in a group of two or three, start the work on the sheet at your desk" Dr. Steve said and sat back down and started grading our previous tests.

"Let's begin?" Macey asked. I nodded and looked towards Cammie. She was sitting farther away so, I couldn't hear what the two were saying. All I could see was a pissed off Cammie and a smirking Zach.

I think History will finally be more interesting.


	8. Zach's POV of History Class Fun

Zach's POV (Of Chapter 7) **(AN: A funny different view ;))**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" There goes my alarm clock.

I opened my left eye; _7:45 read_ the alarm clock. Shit! I was gonna be late! I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower while brushing my teeth-Hey! I'm a guy! Don't judge!-and I quickly put on a shirt which smelled better than all my others and looked fine-not that it was ironed. I really don't worry about laundry and ironing anymore, since my parents are _never_ home.

It was 7:52- yea, I'm that fast. I put my shoes on and looked around the kitchen for some breakfast-nothing. There was pancake mix or bread that I could probably toast, but it was getting too late. Eh, I'll get something from school.

I started the car and drove to school. I was a minute late but Dr. Steve doesn't care so, I'm good. I'm about to walk into class but I stop when I see Cammie and her brother walking around, probably trying to find their next class. _Hmm, this will be fun._

I listen to their conversation from a safe distance. They don't see me.

"Grant, I can find my next class by myself. This is why I didn't ask for a guide! I don't need you to babysit me!" Cammie pouted. Ha, now that's a funny sight.

"Cammie, you'll get lost" Grant countered. I smirked.

"Oh please, Grant. We don't even have first period together!" Cammie made puppy-dog eyes. Oh, she was cute all right. I would give in right away. Oh shit! I did not just say that!

"Fine" Grant sighed and mumbled something along the lines of _sisters and their stupid, cute expressions_. Grant walked away. Cammie called out an "I love you!" and turned in the opposite direction. I quickly appeared before Cammie.

"Hey Princess!" I said cheerfully.

Cammie looked around and finally spotted me. Her eyes turned into a cute, confused expression. "Um, hi Zach?"

"Forgot me already, Princess?" I smirked.

Cammie's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I forgot you, but I could never forget your damn smirk!" She said in an accusing manner.

"Nice to know I'm noticed, Princess." I winked. "Not that I didn't know that. I mean, who could ever forget me or miss me...the hot, attractive, se-"

"ALRIGHT! What do you want, Goode?" Cammie said, frustrated with my childish behavior. I smirked. She looked hot when she was frustrated.

"I was going to ask if you needed any help getting to class. I mean you're new and all so, you might need my Goode assistance" I winked.

"No Thank y-" Cammie was cut off when I snatched her schedule out of her hand. I quickly glanced over it. She had first period with me. That's all that mattered. And lunch. But, it's first period that counts.

"Oh. You have first period with Dr. Steve. That's on the third floor! You better get going Princess...or you'll be late on your first day" I lied beautifully.

I could tell Cammie was fighting herself, as to whether to believe me or not. I crossed my finger behind my back. "Really? Where is it?" She asked. Yes!

"I would walk you there myself but I'm getting late myself" I smirked. "This cute girl kept me waiting" I winked.

Cammie blushed. She looked really cute. "Oh, sorry"

"It's the second door to your right on the third floor" I said and Cammie rushed up the stairs, giving me a quick "Thanks". As she left, I headed towards my own, and her real, class.

I kind of felt bad for Cammie as I entered the classroom. I knew that Nick had a class on the third floor. He could tell Cammie where her class actually is. I texted him.

 **Zach: Dude, gave Cammie the wrong classroom. Tell where the right 1 is.**

Nick replied seconds later.

 **Nick: Bro, how low can you get?**

 **Zach: Just do it man**

 **Nick: Fine. But she's probably pissed at u**

 **Zach: ik, man ik**

With that, I closed my phone and looked around the classroom. Most of the guys were sitting all together. I, frankly, don't sit with them because they're all players. My guys and I aren't. Even though I might seem like it. I kinda think it's stupid to get involved with a girl and then just leave. That's stupid and the only girls you can get if you're like that are slutty ones.

After ten minutes, Dr. Steve finally started class. Personally, I think he just comes for the money. Dr. Steve couldn't even finish his sentence when someone came rushing in.

"IM HERE! IM NOT LATE! IM NOT LATE!" This someone was Cammie. She was already slightly red, probably from running all the way down from the third floor. I had to smirk at that. Cammie blushed, making her face turn crimson.

"I mean, uh, this is History H right? Um, Dr. Steve?" she said, trying to find words to say.

I heard Alex and his crew of players start to whistle and starting her as theirs. Oh hell no. She is all mine. Okay so maybe she isn't but she doesn't deserve players like them.

"Yes, my dear that's me. Excellent, we were going to group work and you'll fit right in. we were missing a student. And may I ask, what is your name, my dear?" Dr. Steve said. Excellent is Dr. Steve's favorite word. Literally.

"Cameron Morgan. But call me Cammie" Cammie said with a bright smile on her face. I couldn't help but notice her strength and beauty. Jeez, what is she turning me into?!

"Okay Cammie. You can sit in the back with Zach. Zach raise your hand so Cammie knows who you are" Dr. Steve said.

I smirked. Let the fun begin. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she already knows sir. Everyone knows the Goode. I'm the hot guy over here, you can't miss me." I said, repeating my words from earlier. I winked for a dramatic effect. Cammie started to glare and I swear she looked pissed off. Nick was so right. I wanted to take a picture of her right then and there; she looked so cute when she was pissed.

"You're right Zach" Cammie said, her anger soon fading. She batted her eyelashes. I saw that everyone else was unfazed, thinking maybe that's what Cammie was really like. Except Bex and Macey. They were thinking the same thing as me. Has she-do I dare say- fallen under the 'Goode Spell', as Bex likes to put it.

"I am?" I say, struggling to find the right words, shocked.

Cammie nodded. "I mean how could I miss your huge freakin' ego?!" Cammie smirked. I felt my ego deflate a bit. Gosh, that girl can really get to me. _Put on a smirk Zach. Get yourself together_. I chastised myself.

Cammie came over to me and moved her seat a bit farther from me. I smirked. At least I know that she acknowledges me.

"Okay students. Now that everyone is in a group of two or three, start the work on the sheet at your desk" Dr. Steve said and sat back down and started grading.

Cammie had her face away from me. She was waving or something to Bex and Macey. When Cammie finally turned toward me, she was about to speak when I beat her to it.

"So, did you enjoy your little trip upstairs?" I smirked.

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "You asshole! It's all your fault I was late" She yelled at me, she yelled loud enough so that it kind of made me wince- but I'm Goode so, I didn't- but low enough so that no one could hear us. We were all the way in the back.

I smirked. "Did anyone tell you that you look hot when you're angry?" I said, pretty sure she would blush. But she didn't.

"Yea? Well, I'm about to get be drop-dead gorgeous if you don't _shut up_!" Cammie said angry. She was right. She was looking 'drop-dead gorgeous'. The thought made me smirk.

"Stop smirking!" Cammie said, aggravated.

"Whatever you say, Princess. You know you love me" I winked.

Cammie face-palmed and breathed deeply in. "Let's just start" She said, tired.

I nodded but couldn't help and smirk.


	9. Oh Shit!

Zach POV

Second period I had Trig. No Cammie. I felt something against my chest. I mean, I didn't care if I had class with Cammie or not...did I?

Cammie really was something else. She didn't stutter when she spoke with me unlike other girls. She didn't just blush when I teased her. She teased and taunted me right back. I mean, Macey and Bex did that too, but Cammie, Cammie was just something else.

Whenever I look into her eyes, I see something there. It's pain. I realize that Cammie isn't the teasing and care-free girl she shows she is. The pain is slight, but it's there. I think back to what Jason told me. Her mother is never around. Her father is dead. She only has them.

No. They were wrong. She also has us. She also has me.

"Yo Zach!" I heard someone say. "Zach!"

"Huh?" I said sooo maturely- note the sarcasm.

I realized it was Nick. "Man, I called your name for the past five minutes! Where were you? In La-la Land?"

"No-" I started, when Nick interrupted me.

"Oh sorry, you were in Cammie Land, weren't you?" Nick said with a sly smirk.

I punched him in the arm. "No, man!" I said.

Nick rubbed his arm. "Alright, alright" He said. "Jeez, who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Nick?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Shut the-" I begin but then shook my head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nick" I begin, shaking my head. "I am so whipped"

Cammie POV

Thank goodness History was short! I only had to deal with Zach and his stupid smirk for a half an hour more, since I missed the other have of class. After five more periods, I finally had lunch. I was walking with Bex. We had fifth period together: English.

"Cammie, did you notice the way Zach was acting around you?!" Bex practically screeched while we were walking across the school bridge to go to the next building.

"Uh, yeah" I said, stuffing my pencil in my pocket. "Like a complete jerk" It was true. He was so nice and caring when he came over to my place, but at school, all he does is smirk and get me pissed. He was so annoying!

"No!" Bex said, pushing me gently. We entered the cafeteria. This lunch period probably had mostly juniors and seniors and most of them went off campus for lunch. By looking at the lunches, I could tell why. I took a salad. "Okay, yes was acting like a jerk, but that's beside the point!"

I looked at Bex strangely. "Umm, suuure?" I stated, sounding more like a question.

"Okay, so I sound pretty confusing but the thing is, he's trying to get your attention!" Bex said with wide eyes.

"Um, okay surrre" I said, still not grasping what she is trying to say.

"HE LIKES YOU!" Bex yells. Now that caught my attention.

"Nooooo" I said, paying for my lunch. "Believe me. I'm too normal for a guy like Zach. He needs interesting and..I am sooo not interesting"

Bex scoffed. "Cammie, you're the most interesting girl I know!"

I waved my hand Bex, signaling the end of this discussion. "But..." She said. I shake my head. "Ugh, my first day of school and there is soo much homework!" I exclaim.

"Tell me about it! And I have three projects due tomorrow. History, Trig and Gym! I mean who gives a project in Gym?!" Bex said, while walking over to the table she normally sits at during lunch.

"Wait, History? The project is due tomorrow?! Nooo way! Do you think he's going to give me a chance to turn it in later, since I'm new?" I questioned.

"Nope. Dr. Steve is really strict and doesn't care if you're new or whatever the case might be. But, it's just a worksheet" Bex said, knowingly.

"Oh. I'll pick it up after school" I shrugged it off. We came to the round table. There sat Macey, Nick, Zach and Grant.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully greeted everyone. Macey and Nick stopped glaring at each other. Grant and Zach looked up from their food.

"Hey Cams" Grant said. "And Rebecca, is it?"

"Call me that one more time and I swear you will have the daylights knocked out of you" Bex calmly threatened as she sat down next to Macey. I sat down in between Bex and Grant, in front of Zach. "Name's Bex" She said. Grant raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged.

"Hi Cammie, Bex" Macey said, picking up her fork.

Nick nodded at Bex and half-smiled at me. "Did you beat Goode up yet?"

Zach mocked being shocked. He put a hand to his chest and said "Me? Why would she want to beat me up?" Then, Zach smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, where are Liz and Jonas?" I asked, trying to make small talk while drinking some water and getting up to throw away my salad. The salad was disgusting! I mean, seriously? Could the school not get a salad right?

"Probably making out in the chemistry lab" Macey said, bored.

That probably caught Zach by surprise and he spit out the water he was drinking and it landed. Right. On. Me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. Don't get me wrong, I am not one to panic if my clothes get wet, but I actually put the effort to wear decent clothes today!

"Oh shit" Zach said, getting up and taking a napkin and handing to me.

"Oh shit is right!" I grabbed a handful of my salad and threw it at him. While picking up my salad, I accidently knocked my water down too and it spilled all the across the table to Zach and landed. On. His. Pants.

It was my turn to say "Oh shit!" and I looked at Zach and saw his face was covered in revenge and a hint of playfulness. I couldn't take any chances, though, so I dashed out.

"Oh, you are so going down Cammie!" Zach yelled, running after me.

I heard Bex and Nick yelling "GOO CAMMIE RUN!", Grant laughing and Macey probably shaking her head.

Zach was right behind me so, I raced to the school's field. No one was outside so, I could probably hide out there until the bell rings. Hiding's my thing so, I'll be okay.

I slumped onto the grass. I smiled to myself. It has been one heck of a day...in a good way.

Then, my phone gave a ding! I checked.

One unread message.

From an unknown number.

Turn around.

I turned around.

And saw Zach. Smirking.

Shit! I'm doomed.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE (APOLOGY)

**Author's note:**

 **Oh my god**

 **I realized my mistake guys, thanks for pointing it out ! I'll replace the chapters ASAP**


	11. Oh my

Zach POV

I looked at Cammie with an evil smirk. It was fun scaring the crap out of her. Okay, so I probably sound really sadistic and cruel, but come on! Wouldn't you laugh if you saw Cammie's beautiful hazel eyes widening and her hand covering her mouth in awe? She looked amazing like that, I wish I could freeze the moment. But then again, Cammie looked amazing all the time.

"Well, well" I said, smirking. "Looks like you're in a dilemma here. Now, you'll learn never to mess with someone Goode like me ever again, Princess."

Cammie's fear turned to courage. She was probably getting mad at me calling her Princess. She always got kinda pissed when I called her that, and she looked gorgeous pissed off so, I didn't mind.

"You asshole!" Cammie said, poking her finger against my chest. "I should be chasing you because you freaking spit water on me!"

I smirked and then pulled out a packet of ketchup and a plastic fork from my back pocket. Before Cammie could fully widen her eyes, I used the ketchup and squirted ketchup all over her pretty face.

I just had to laugh. I saw Cammie open her mouth really wide. "Hey...Princess" I manage to say in between laughs. "Is something...wrong?!"

I saw Cammie's eyes narrow, but seeing her face got me laughing...again.

Then, I felt something against my hand. Something sharp. A fork! Oh holy shit this hurt! All I could do was grimace from the pain and I guess my face contorted in pain because Cammie started to laugh.

"Hey...Zach!" Cammie said in between fits of laughter. "Is...something...wrong!?" She said, using my words against me. But I guess Cammie was smarter than me because she didn't just stay there and laugh at me. She ran.

But I wouldn't let her get away that easily! I quickly caught up to her and pinned her to the ground. Then, I remembered some thing from when I first met her...she was ticklish. I tickled her and she started laughing like crazy,

Her laugh was contagious. Soon enough I was laughing too. But her laugh was...angelic. What are you thinking Zach?! What are you, a girl?

"I..can't...breathe" Cammie said in between laughs, smiling, after a good five minutes.

"Well, then too bad!" I said right away, smirking. She looked too amazing for me to stop now. Shit, she has me whipped!

Cammie tried to fight back, but I countered her by tickling. Now, we were both on the grass rolling around, just tickling each other. Then, we reached the fence and stopped playing. We just layed there. Staring at each other. I looked into her clear hazel eyes, which were lighter than ever. She looked into mine. I leaned in.

And she did too.

And we-

"HEY YOU TWO! Get yourselves inside the school right now! OR YOU WILL BE GETTING IN SCHOOL SUSPENSION!" Someone said. I turned from Cammie, reluctantly and frowning-and I could swear she was too!- and saw Professor Buckingham coming towards us.

I got up and dusted off my pants. I held out my hand for her, being a gentleman. She held it and I pulled her up. We just stood there for a minute, looking at each other's eyes, unsure of what almost happened. Then, I knew I just had to do something.

So, I pulled out a pack of opened M & M's and threw them out of their package and onto her face. "I win" I said and ran away, towards the school.

I heard Cammie scream. "ZACHARY GOODE! YOU ASSHOLE!" Sure, she was pissed off now, but I swear I could hear a smile in her tone.

And that's all that mattered.


	12. Whipped

Cammie's POV

That little piece of shit! How could he even-ugh! Guys are so damn confusing. But I have to admit, I had fun. I was about to walk into the cafeteria and heard the bell ring. Oh well, no use going inside now.

I walked past the cafeteria and saw Liz.

"Hey Liz!" I said, smiling.

"Cammie!" Liz said. "Um, why are you covered in...that?" She gestured to the mess I'm in.

"Two words: Zachary Goode" I said, scowling. "But, right now I have to get this cleaned up. Where's the bathroom?"

Liz but her lip. "Um, it's all the way at the end of the hall. I would lead you there but...I'm getting late."

"Oh, no problem" I said, walking down the hall. "I'll find it on my own"

"No wait!" Liz said. "I'll lead you there. Oh wait...there's Macey! She can help you clean up to. Oh only heaven knows I don't clean up well!"

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll go to Macey." I said, turning the other way. "And Liz?"

"Yes?" Liz asked.

"You must get cleaned well enough, though...for Jonas" I winked, playfully teasing her and walked away towards Macey right before seeing Liz blush.

I had been right. This is going to be one really awesome day.

Zach POV

After lunch, I had English and then Web Page Design. Boring! I mean, yes, I had Cammie in my class in English but she came late-probably because she was cleaning up-and she sat away from me. And Web Page was for people that...are not me. Last period now, I have gym. Finally! I heard the military were coming to give us some drills. Seems interesting enough.

"Yo Zach!" Dan Andrews, a sophomore called out. "We got practice today?"

"Nah" I called back, while opening my locker. "Go home today Andrews." He was referring to football practice. We had it everyday but this week, Coach said we're off the hook. Amazing, right?

I put on my gym clothes and left the locker room with Jonas and Nick. As I went into the gym, I saw Cammie and boy, she looked...cut it out Goode! Ugh, she's getting to me again!

I saw Macey and Bex around her. She was laughing at some joke Bex just said, while Macey rolled her eyes. Jonas, Nick and I approached them.

"Nice to see you again, M'ladies" Nick said, mock gentleman-ly-if that's even a word.

Macey and Bex rolled their eyes and muttered 'Typical Nick' under their breaths.

Cammie just smiled. "Why, hello to you to oh kind sir" Cammie said and winked right back.

"What, no hi for me, Princess?" I said, mock hurt.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Cammie smirked.

"Hey! That's my smirk" I exclaimed.

Cammie smirked wider. "We'll see about that"

"Well I=-" I started but was cut short when I heard someone whistle.

"Alright! Listen up! A man from the military said. "We are here to give you an insight on how we work in the military everyday! Listen and you will be fine!" The man yelled every word.

Everyone yelled "Yes, Sir!"

"Alright then! Let's begin! Get in teams of two or three and start the obstacle course!" The man yelled and we all scurried to find partners. Well, I already had mine. Jonas and Nick. Cammie, Bex and Macey grouped up.

The obstacle course was pretty easy at first. We ran, did push ups, sit ups, curl ups, that sort of thing. Then it got harder because we had to crawl with one foot behind our backs and other weird things. By the time they made us do the obstacle course three times, people were complaining and groaning. I would have, but I'm too Goode.

"Alright! Fine! Now, we'll do a timed obstacle course race! Volunteer and you'll get extra gym credit! I'm giving you five minutes to decide! Take a water break or whatever but FIVE MINUTES and that is all!"

"You gonna do it, man?" Jonas asked me.

"Yeah" I said. I never back down from a challenge. And besides I skipped gym a few times, so the extra credit would help.

"I'm going to sit this one out" Nick said. I wasn't surprised. Nick didn't care about competitions and already knew he was better than everyone else. Everyone except me that is.

I looked toward Cammie and she was drinking some water. I went towards her and her girls. "Hey Princess" I said. "How you doing? Tired already?"

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "No Zach I-" Her eyes widen at something behind me. "Joe?" She asked surprised.

I turned my head and saw the gym teacher, Mr. Solomon-the toughest gym teacher ever. Then, I saw Cammie hug Solomon and Solomon hugged back!

"How have you been Cams?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Fine" Cammie smiled halfheartedly. She didn't want anyone to know her pain, but I saw right through her and I'm sure Solomon did too.

"Cammie, you know that of you need anything, just come see me alright?" Mr. Solomon said, concerned.

"Of Course, Joey" Cammie said smiling.

"Alright! Who's volunteering?" The military dude yelled.

I stepped up and so did five other guys. And so did Cammie.

"Princess, I think you need to manicure you're nails or something. This is not for you. You know I'm going to win. I'm saving you the embarrassment." I said.

"You Cocky Dipshit! Watch me win!" Cammie said.

I smirked, "Yeah, okay"

"Okay! On you marks! 3...2...1...GO!" The man yelled.

First was sprinting, then push ups, and all the other exercises. I saw one by one everyone slowed down. Cammie and I were in the lead. Then came the hard obstacle. You had to crawl with a foot at you back. As I moved one step, I saw that Cammie was doing it way faster and was near the end. What the heck! How did she do that?! Then, throughout the rest of the course, Cammie sped through. And, surprise, surprise...she won.

Everone cheered for her and gave her high-fives. I walked over and shook her hand. Cammie smirked. "How did you do that Cammie?" I questioned. "I gotta admit, you were Goode"

Cammie rolled her eyes and smiled. "I got you back by winning. That's all that matters" Now, she smirked.

Solomon came over to Cammie and patted her back. "I knew you could do it Cams" Solomon said. "You...Your father would have been proud of you" Solomon smiled sadly.

Cammie returned the sad smile and got a bit teary and bit her bottom lip. She never let the tears fall, though. She was too strong for that.

I was dazed in my own thought when suddenly I get dumped with cold water. I notice Cammie has an empty water bottle in her hand and her eyes are lit up, with the sadness fading away rapidly. "Hey!" I said.

Cammie started to laugh and so did Solomon. He's taking her side.

"I win" Cammie whispered in my ear and then led herself to the girls locker room followed by Bex and Macey.

Nick put a hand on my shoulder and we stare at them walk away. Girls. They just so...so! I don't what they are but I do know this.

They have us whipped.


	13. Cams?

Cammie POV

After school ended, I picked up my project from Dr. Steve, who was pretty surprised I even bothered. As I was about to leave the school, my phone gave a bing!

New Message:

 **Cammie, how are you darling? Haven't forgotten me, have you?**

Without even reading who it was from, I knew who it was. Josh. He wouldn't leave me alone, would he?

Reply:

 **You fucking asshole. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you ever again.**

I got a message reply almost instantly:

 **Cammie, babe, don't be like that.:(... I will find you, if that's the last thing I will do;). You can't hide forever.**

That scared me. Josh. He wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sure of that. I stood in the school parking lot frozen with so many thoughts lurking in my mind. Josh. Josh. Josh. What a sweet, innocent name. What a cruel bastard he is. He hurt me. Physically. Mentally. I hated him more than anyone. Three years. Three years have passed and he hasn't forgotten me. Hasn't forgotten what I did to him, his pride?

I was still in a daze because of Josh's text but I knew Grant would worry if I don't hurry up. I quickly ran across the parking lot. I located my car and found that Grant was already inside with Nick. Grant was in the driver's seat with Nick in the passenger's. I gave them a confused look.

"Uh, hey?" I said, coming out as a question.

"Hey Cams! Get in the back!" Grant said. With that I just opened the door and dragged myself in.

"Hi Cammie" Nick said to me once I slumped in the back.

I smiled tiredly at Nick. "Hi Nick"

"What's wrong Cammie?" Nick asked, slightly worried. I didn't blame him, I was too.

"Nothing, just tired, I guess." I lied. Really, I felt like throwing up because of the tension building inside me.

Nick didn't buy it and gave Grant a look when we reached the red stop light. I didn't know what happened next because my eyes started to close slowly from exhaustion and tension. I fell asleep.

Nick POV

I looked at Grant and gestured at him to look at Cammie. He was at a stoplight so he did. I looked back with him, but Cammie was asleep.

"Grant, dude, I think something's wrong" I told Grant, whispering. I didn't want to wake Cammie up.

Grant frowned. "Yea? Why do you say that?" Grant asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She's usually a lot more energetic and way more enthusiastic." I said, after pausing for a moment. "Do you think Zach did something?"

"You're right" Grant said and sighed. "And I hope Zach didn't do anything. I would hate to beat him up. But I don't think he did. He doesn't seem like that kinda guy."

Grant was right. "I know he's not. But he might have said something jokingly and she may have took it the wrong way" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"No, Cammie's not like that" Grant said sighing and pulled into his driveway. "It could be a temperature" Grant combed his hand through his hair.

Maybe. "Yeah, alright" I said, reluctantly. "So, should I wake her up?"

"Oh, no!" Grant said, with his eyes wide. "First off you don't want to wake Cammie up. She will kill you, or at least attempt to. And second, I think we should let her sleep. She's been awake since morning and is probably tired."

I nodded and took Cammie's bag, while Grant carried Cammie inside the house. It was opened. I wasn't surprised. A lot of people here keep their houses opened because this is a very safe, trusting neighborhood.

I saw some guy in the house, heating something in the microwave, Must be Grant's brother.

"Hey Jace" said Grant, nodding at him. "Nick, this is my second oldest brother, Jason. Jace, this is one of my friends Nick."

I half-nodded at Jason. "Nick" Jason nodded at me. "Grant, what happened to Cammie? Is she alright?" Jason asked, worry seeped in his voice.

"Yea, man. She slept in the car and you know I didn't want to wake Ms. Fiesty up" Grant said, gestering to Cammie, who started to fidget and eventually woke up.

Cammie opened her eyes and instead of yelling at how noisy we all were or any sarcastic remark, Cammie just gave a light smile to Grant and me and said a light "Hey Jase" to Jason.

"Cammie?" Grant asked. "I'll carry you up to you room. It's okay."

"No, it's fine" Cammie said lightly. "I can go up." She yawned and took her bag from me, making her way upstairs to her room.

"Something's off about Cammie" Jason said. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

Grant and I looked at each other. Nothing we knew of.


	14. Your Sister's Hot

Zach POV

After school, Grant told me to come over to his place. The guy's afternoon, he said. Nick would be there. Not, Jonas though because he had some research lab going on. I cleaned up a bit and went next door to Grant's. Hey, any excuse to see Cam is a good(e) enough excuse. I mean...I do NOT want to go over to see her. No. No NO. Ugh.

The door was opened so I walked in and gave a quick hello to Jason. Grant and Nick were in the living room, laughing.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Zach" Grant said. "What's up, man?"

"Yeah?" Nick questioned. "I haven't heard a word from you after Cammie totally kicked your ass in gym!"

Grant and Nick started laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Well, she was really good" I said, as a matter of factly.

Grant's laughter slowed down first. "Well she outta be" he said, smiling sadly. "Our dad was in the military and trained her and always practiced any skills with her."

Oh, so that's why Solomon said that. Oh. "So, what can we do?" I asked Grant after a minute of comfortable silence.

"You guys wanna see some home videos?" Grant asked, laughing a bit. "They are quite hilarious!"

I smirked at that. Funny videos of Cam? Total blackmail. I looked at Nick. He looked back at me with the same smirk on his face. But I think he was picturing Grant, not Cammie.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Upstairs" Grant said. "In my room. Let's go." And with that being said, we all ventured upstairs into Grant's room.

Grant started looking through his CDs and all but couldn't find anything. "Shit! I think Cammie took them!" Grant said, with a frown on his face. "She probably put them in her desk!"

"Let's just leave it" I said, surprising myself. "Its your sister's room. Privacy is one thing girls want and would kill to have." Experience from Macey. Ugh. The image is mind wrecking.

Grant smirked. "Zach, she won't have bras all over the floor, I'll tell you that. We just moved in. If anything, it might be a bit messy" He said, walking out of the room. "One of you come with me, I'm telling you, it's going to be a mess."

Nick nodded for me to go. Oh, well. We both walked in the room across from Grant's. The door was slightly opened and I saw Cammie. "Grant! She's in her room!" I said.

"Yeah, she's sleeping though" Grant said, carefree. We walked over to a drawer, I have to admit, her room wasn't that messy. Yes, her backpack was thrown across the room, her phone was in the middle of the floor and there were a bunch of music CDs across the room in a messy pile, but that's about it. Grant started to go through the CDS and I helped him.

"Found them!" Grant whispered-yelled in triumph, holding up the CDs. He motioned for us to start to exit. I was about to leave when I saw that outside of the window was the view of my room. Oh, so she can see my room and I can see hers. I smirked at that thought.

"Close the blinds" Grant said. I went to close the blinds when I slipped on Cammie's backpack. I tried to grab something as I fell down and that something turned out to be Cammie's hand. Jeez, it was hot! I went to feel her forehead and that was too! I saw that her face was a tint of red and guessed its probably a fever.

"Hey Grant!" I whispered.

"What Zach?" Grant asked.

"Cammie's hot!" I said, worried.

"Dude! That's my sister you're talking about!" Grant said. "How could you call her hot in front of my face? If you wanted to ask her out, do it when I'm not around!"

I face-palmed. That did not come out the way it should have. "No" I said. "I mean, duh she is hot but I mean literally. Like she's burning. Fever, maybe."

Grant started to look concerned. "Well, she wasn't feeling well in the car." He touched Cammie's forehead and winced. "Yup. Definitely a fever. Hold up, lemme get a thermometer and some medicine"

Grant left the room in a hurry and I just stood there watching Cammie sleep. What a beautiful sight. I have been playing myself all along. This girl was one I loved. This girl was one I was going to get to be mine. Soon.

Zach POV

I just sat next to Cammie for about two more minutes, just staring at her...when I noticed her legs. No, I'm not a perv, but when you see someone's legs are really red from where you're sitting, you have to look. I stood up and, while squinting, noticed that the cuts from Cammie's legs weren't gone. They looked really bruised and painful. I winced. Maybe tickling her on the ground and chasing her wasn't a great idea.

Cammie probably just slammed her face into the bed because she forgot to change her clothes and pull her blanket over herself. It was kind of chilly inside her room. I laid Cammie's blanket on top of her and positioned her so she'll be more comfortable. Gosh, she was so cute. Her cheeks had a tinted pink to them because of her temperature and her blonde hair was really messy, with a few strands in front of her face. I gently pulled the strands of her out of her face.

Then, Grant walked, err ran, in the room. "Okay, Zach, wake her up" Grant said, setting the medicine on her side table. He also brought water and some paper towels.

"What's that for?" I asked, curious.

"Whenever Cammie gets a fever, it's usually pretty high and the only way to lower it is to get her to take a cold bath" Grant sighed. "But being the stubborn girl she is, she won't. So, we usually just get towels or something and dip that in cold water and put it on her forehead" Grant kept shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Cammie always gets a fever when she's worried about something" Grant said looking at Cammie's face, searching for a clue as to what she might be worried about. "She was fine at lunch and heard she kicked ass in gym but I remember that Cammie definitely wasn't herself in the car, coming home. She was nervous and tired" Grant ran his hand through his hair, worried.

I didn't know what to say. "Her fever is getting pretty high" I said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yea, it's usually like that" Grant said. "She rarely gets a fever, but when she does, they hit her hard. It'll be better tomorrow, I'm pretty sure" Grant started to nudge Cammie awake. "Cams wake up. Come on, wake up Cammie."

Cammie started to open her eyes slightly. Grant and I helped her sit up.

Cammie winced slightly.

"What happened Cammie?" Grant asked, concerned.

Cammie shook her head. "Nothing, I'm...fine" she said, in a low voice, even though it was quite obvious that she wasn't. Cammie started coughing and I looked around the room for water. Conveniently, she had two water bottles on her desk. I opened one up and handed it to her to drink.

While Cammie sipped her water, I turned to Grant. "I think it's her feet"

Grant put on a confused look. Her lifted the covers slightly and saw that Cammie's feet and legs were still scarred from the glass incident. And they looked like they hurt...badly.

"Cammie!?" Grant exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you to put that cream thingy on to help the pain?"

Cammie bit her lip. "Um, yeah you did." She said, avoiding eye contact. "But I, um, forg-"

She was cut off by Grant raising his voice. "To hell you forgot!" Grant said, his voice slightly rising. "It's alright to admit to yourself that you're in pain for once! Jeez, Cammie! You never listen! It's not going to kill you!"

Cammie cowered a bit and her cheeks and forehead started turning crimson. "Sorry" Cammie said, lightly, her voice a bit raspy and her eye lids lowering a bit, she looked like she might fall unconscious any minute now.

I put a hand on Grant's shoulder. "Uh, Grant, I don't think now's the time to yell at her." I said, worried Cammie's fever might be increasing, which it probably is.

Grant blinked his eyes. "Shit! You're right! Jeez, sorry Cams. It's just, you don't take care of yourself and I get worried and-"

"Grant!" I exclaimed. "I think you should give her the medicine, first. Save the apologies for when she's better!"

"Oh right! Sorry!" Grant said, scurrying to get the medicine off Cammie's side table. He pours some in a spoon and tells Cammie to open her mouth. She does as she is told. I dip the towels in the cold water and put it lightly on Cammie's forehead. Grant does the same for her hands and feet. Slowly, Cammie gets sleepy and Grant lays her down on her bed.

Before she goes to sleep, Cammie manages to say, "Thanks guys"

"No problem angel" Grant says and kisses her on the forehead. I feel a pang of jealousy. If only that was me.


	15. I'm here for you

Cammie POV

It's Josh. He's looking at me in the darkness. His eyes running all over me, smirking. What's he doing in my bedroom?

"Oh Cammie baby" He says in a low, teasing voice. "What shall I do with you first?"

I try to scream and call out for help for someone, anyone. But my voice isn't working and soon he's got close to me. It's happening all over again. And I'm falling, falling, falling.

"Cammie!" I hear a faded voice in the background. _Help me_ , I try to scream. _Help!_ But no one can hear me.

"Cammie!" The voice calls out again. I try to come near the voice but…it's too far.

I need Lance, Jace, Grant, someone! "Lance!" I cry out beneath the darkness. His is the first name I can think of. "Lance! Please come!"

"Please" I hear someone plead. "Cammie, sweetheart! Please!" _I'm here!_ I try to yell but there's something holding me back. And I'm reaching, reaching, reaching, but _he_ pulls me back down.

"Baby, we're done yet" Josh growls, grinning evilly. And I see darkness.

Lance POV

I'm driving to my second interview of the day when I hear my phone ringing. I don't even take the time to see the screen. I have to be at my interview in ten minutes and this is slowing me down.

"Morgan" I say, coldly. I seriously had somewhere to go and I didn't have time for small talk.

"Lance, bro" I hear Grant say.

"What the hell Grant?" I seethed. I love my brother and all but I specifically told him not to call me.

"It's….it's Cammie"

I slam the brakes and turn the car around.

Grant POV

Nick had to leave and Zach offered to drive him home. He knew I didn't want to leave Cammie alone at the moment. Zach had asked if I needed anything for Cammie at the pharmacy, but I declined the offer. I knew the meds won't help.

Usually when Cammie gets a fever, it's because she's worried about something….terribly. It's not like a test or something either. They started when are dad died. She was the closest to him, being 'Daddy's Little Girl' and she took his death the hardest. I guess the fevers were a sort of after math. The last time she was this feverish was when Lance got into a car accident and we couldn't get in contact with him. Her fevers don't last long either…probably…a day at the most. If we comfort her, she'll feel better.

But this one is different. I try to wake Cammie up, but she's just fidgeting. She's sweating and her face is crimson, but she feels so cold. And she's saying Lance's name over and over again. Why? Don't ask me, I'm just as confused. I called Lance and as soon as I mentioned Cammie's name I heard tires screech and the phone closed. I knew he was on his way.

I just hope it isn't too late.

Lance POV

I rush and park the car. _Shit!_ What happened to Cammie? I hope she didn't injury her leg again! Or did she have a panic attack? And where the hell is Jason?! He was supposed to be home today!

I run inside the house, the door is already opened. I run up the stairs and go into Cammie's room.

"Grant!" I say, worried. "What happened to Cammie?"

Grant swallows and takes in a deep breath. "She's got one of those fevers and she-she isn't waking up. I'm shaking her and everything and she's just calling your name."

I run my hand through my hair. Her fevers were pretty damn high all the time. "Where's Jason?" I ask.

"He left like ten minutes after we went to school. He said he got an emergency call-in from somewhere. And he left his phone home" Grant says.

"That idiot. Grant go downstairs and make something to eat." I grumble. I turn to Cammie, lying in her bed, not so peacefully. She keeps on moving, like someone's holding her down.

"Cammie, Cams, Baby wake up, It's me, Lance"


	16. Let Go

**Cammie POV**

I hear someone calling but they're too far away. _Help!_ I screamed. I was trapped inside a nightmare and even when I kept pinching myself, I couldn't wake up.

"...its me, Lance" I hear someone say in a worried tone. _Lance?_ I wanted to curl up in his arms so badly. I wanted to tell him I'm okay. He shouldn't be worried. He is already going through so much.

I try reaching for him but suddenly all I can see is the darkness.

I start to sink in but all I can hear is Lance calling my name. So I resist


	17. Loving Can Hurt

**Grant POV**

It's been five hours and she's still not up, but her fever has subsided. That's when we know that she's getting better. I'm sure Lance being here made a difference. I look at Lance and see the dark circles under his eyes. He's too young to work as hard as he does. He doesn't even need the money. I think it's just the fact that he needs a distraction. His eyes are closed but I can see his hand tightly gripping Cams' and it takes everything in me not to do the same. Is it normal to love someone so much?

"Lance, I think you should go get some sleep" I said, taking his usual role of telling me to rest.

"But Cammie-" Lance starts but knows he's just looking for an excuse to be next to her.

"Will be fine in the morning" I gave him a look. She's been through this before and it's always passed after a while. "And you know it too."

He looks at me and gives a short humorless laugh. "You're growing up too fast" he says, sighing and then getting up. I get up as well, and start walking out her door, closing it behind me because I know how much it ticks off Cams when her door is even slightly ajar. And you do not want to deal with a pissed off teenage girl, trust me.

"We all are" I agree. We both share a knowing glance, and I can see Lance is thinking the same thing. We don't want the same thing to happen to Cammie. She deserves so much more.


	18. 2 AM

**Cammie POV**

I'm awake and at first, everything seems really hazy. The clock says 2 am. So tell me _why_ I hear a knock…. On my window? I'm probably imagining things or maybe it's an animal. We didn't have many animals in our previous town so I'm really not accustomed to the noise.

I think over my entire day today and sigh. I can't believe I had another one of those attacks. On the day of Lance's interview? I know it meant so much to him but I'm pretty sure he dropped it because of me. Again.

I stressed everyone out again. I tried so hard not to but.. I just… They guys care too much. They should be out enjoying. Not.. babysitting their little sister. Suddenly my phone rings by my foot. Groaning, I try to reach it with one of my feet but wince because it stings. Grant was going to kill me if he found out I didn't put anything on it.

From the window, there's more knocking and I can make out a person's voice. _Whateven, it's 2 AfuckingM!_ I squint and can make out a familiar figure. Zach.


	19. That Didn't Go Too Well

**Zach POV**

"Open the window" I say just loud enough that Cammie could hear. I didn't want to wake up her brothers because.. This really doesn't look right. But I had to know if she was alright.

She sits up from the blanket and look at me pointedly. "Excuse you?"

"It's colddd, Cammie" I whine, and it really is. I'm barely clothed properly to be out right now. I look at Cammie and see she's laughing

"I know, right?" She asks, smirking, _holy shit that cute smirk,_ and is shivering herself. "That's why most people do this thing called staying in their _own_ bed" She retorts, walking over to where I am.

"Ah yes, of course" I began in mock politeness. "There's also a thing called opening the window for someone who is clearly about to die of hypothermia"

"You are not about to d-" She starts to say, beginning to open the window, but I cut her off just for the fun of it.

"BUT I guess friendliness doesn't show when you're PMSing" I smirk right back.

"You fucking _shithead_ " and that's all I hear before having the window slammed back in my face.

Guess that didn't go too well.


	20. You're So Dead

**Zach POV**

 _Shit!_ She probably hates me now. I had to say something to piss her off, didn't I? Standing below her window, I couldn't make myself leave. Honestly thinking back to it, I don't even realize my obsession with this girl. I just met her. It wasn't even her looks. Her personality was just so… likable. _It makes me want to… protect her?_ Fucking, it's 2 in the morning, I'm clearly not thinking straight.

Cammie's window is still opened, despite the cold breeze outside and I could see that a light inside is still shining. Meaning, she didn't go sleep yet. _One more shot at this._

I looked around but the only thing around me were rocks, leaves, plants, and… wait. Rocks. Smirking I grabbed the smallest one I could find and threw it at her window. "Psst!" I called out.

No answer.

 _Ignoring me, hmm?_ I took another rock and aimed it straight for the open space her window gives, having the rock go right into her room and straight toward her.

"FUCKING HELL YOU SHITHEAD?!" I hear Cammie scream from her room and she walks right over to the window. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

I ignore her question and smirk. "Why is it that whenever you're near me, you're always talking about head?", I wink.

Cammie clenches her hands into two fists and walks away from the window, bending to pick up something from the ground. She's going to grab the rock and throw it back at me, shit shit shit. I'm pretty sure that girl can aim too.

Quickly, I grab as many pebbles I can and prepare to use them as defense. Of course, I wouldn't actually throw them on her. But she doesn't know that.

I reach to grab a last pebble for my defense when suddenly I feel something cold and wet at the back of my neck. _What the-_

I turn around and before I know it my eyes are sprayed with ice cold water. I try to cover my eyes but even before I open them again I know who it is. _Cammie._

"Cammie!" I choke out, barely able to say anything because I'm continuously being sprayed.

Even in the dark, she looks amazing.. And determined. "Should've thought twice about pulling that shit with me, right, _Zachary_ " she says, her eyes narrowed.

"I just-" I start but before I can say any more words, I'm sprayed again.

"Say sorry!" she says, her voice risen. No way in hell.

"What? For what? I didn't even d-" I begin but she keeps spraying and before I know it, she pulls out her second water gun and uses that as well. I keep moving back until I'm pushed up against her house.

"Didn't know you were so dominant, babe. If you wanted me like this, you didn't have to go through all the trouble" I smirk at her, knowing it frustrated her even more.

"No trouble at all, Zachary" She says with a side smile, menacingly, or an attempt to be menacing I should add, clearly not wanting me to notice her flustered face. It was cute, I admit.

"Then, maybe we should do this again some ti-" I start to say flirtatiously but I'm kneed right above my own knee. _Ouch._

"Say it" Cammie demands.

"It" I say stubbornly, giving her a grin. It earns me a spray of water.

" _Zach"_ Cammie says, pushing the gun to my chest.

" _Cammie_ " I mimick, just for the sake of it.

She closes her eyes, trying to collect herself. "Mark my words, Zachary Goode, so help me God if you don't apolo-" It was her turn to be cut off. I quickly push Cammie to the side and in two swifts moves, our positions are reversed. I placed one hand on one side of her so she couldn't leave and the other hand in my pocket. Her mouth was opened and our faces are inches apart.

"What was it that you were saying, princess?" I ask, my voice going deep because it was getting so late. Her lips were just below mine and all I could think about was how beautiful she looked. Her face was flushed and her hair was set loose.

"I-I-" Cammie tried to say but she was clearly flustered. It made me smirk, knowing I had that impact on her.

"Now it's my turn to show you who-" I start but I'm cut off with someone else's voice, a few feet away from us.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Lance.

 **author's note: AH SCREAMING G UYS GUYS GUYS! Okay okay wow. Can I just say, you guys are hella amazing I can't eve n! All the reviews literally made me so happy, I couldn't stop smiling for hours. Every. Single. Review. Was. Precious. It honestly made me so motivated to continue the story but then, school and work and uhgughg, you guys get me though, right right?**

 **ah so the least I could do was reply to the reviews right?**

 **Jazzzyyy: AH I LOVE YOU this was so cute I can't even right now (sweating did I spell the name correctly my eyes totally blurred out the "z"s and "y"s holy shit) BUT YES IM HERE NOW SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **dropdeadgorgeous4ever: first of all.. your name is so hot. Literally ;) and omg nonononoo not quitting this story any time soon, I'm just a pain in the arse when it comes to updating. I'll try really hard to be quicker next time though, just for you! ;)**

 **AnnaP2365: AH OHMYGOD I FEEL SO SPECIAL TYTYTY!**

 **Music Manipulator: ohohoO music fanatic over here! What's your fave tunes? And ah tyty.. I did ;)**

 **Fangirl6301: AH that was just a sneak peak into the next chapter! Her brothers pretty much know her situation but the readers will find out soon too ;)**

 **tears: oh gosh "tears" this is me all the time everytime hallelujah praise same**

 **Jasmine: YOU CUTIEEE! New chapters just for you, babes ;) And ahh, this fanfic? I'm not sure yet. I might put it on wattpad but not as a story.. just fanfic. Or maybe I'll switch it to a story with slightly different characters. I'm not sure but I really want to focus on the stories I have on there. IDK MAN OH GOSH THIS IS SO CONFUSING HELP**

 **and umhmhm all the guests: y'A L L ARE TOO SWEET FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I SWEAR TO GOD IT MAKES ME BITE THE INSIDE OF MY CHEEK WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND PEOPLE THINK ITS LIKE A MESSAGE FROM MY BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING IM LAUGHING**

 **/sweating because I'm so bad at this. Forgive me missing anyone this time since it's so hectic but I'll catch you guys next chapter, alright! review review review! and wattpad stories will be up on smdtyler ! I love love love LOVE YOU GUYS AH stay amazing!**


	21. Much Love!

Hi guys! It's been such a while, hasn't it? I was going through today.. the "Zach and Cammie" section, as I usually do, and I've been coming across many fanfics that seem very similar to mine. Honestly, it doesn't bother me the slightest, because frankly, everyone uses the ideas of others all the time. However, it made me realize that this current fanfic I have is really pointless to update. I don't frequently update anyways, so I mean..? Since there's a lot of stories about Cammie and her brothers moving and what-not I've decided to officially close this story. I won't take it down, of course, but I will no longer be updating it, as it seems futile to do so.

But guys.. thank you so much! For all that you have done. You've dealt with updates, or rather, lack of, and you've given the best reviews which have always made me smile. I can't thank you enough, truly.

This is not goodbye, though! Let me know what you guys think, because yes, I've given up on this story but maybe you guys haven't? Anyways, I hope you guys are all smiling and still pursuing #zammie!

Love you lots,

zoe xx


End file.
